PAW Patrol 64 (Video Game)
PAW Patrol 64 is a fanon video game for the Nintendo 64. *Release Date: March 1st *Rated: K-A (Kids to Adults). *Content: Comic Mischief, Mild Cartoon Violence The story begins when Ryder sends a letter to the pups to go to the lookout because he is baking a cake for them, but when the pups (except Zuma) come to the lookout, Ryder was gone. Later Zuma notice the letter of the cake and he's heading to the lookout, but when he came to the lookout also the pups have been gone, making Zuma the unique hope for save the day. *Zuma: Zuma is one of the main characters and playable character. The player starts with him at the beginning of the game when he notices that Ryder and the pups have been lost making him as the only hope for save them. Zuma can swim fast on water, run fast and jump. *Chase: Chase is one of the main and playable characters. He is rescued by Zuma, with him you can run faster, swim and jump. *Marshall: Marshall is one of the main and playable characters. He is rescued by Chase, when the player play as Marshall, he can climb, run, swim and jump more higher. *Skye: Skye is one of the main characters and playable character. She is rescued by Marshall, when the player is playing with her, she can run, swim, jump very high and do somersault jumps. *Rocky: Rocky is one of the main and playable characters. He is rescued by Skye, when the player plays as Rocky he can run, jump and pick objets but he doesn't swim. *Rubble: Rubble is one of the main characters and playable character. He is rescued by Rocky, when the player plays as Rubble, he can run, swim and grab objects but he jumps very shortly. The objetive from the game is the player must rescue all the pups and Ryder and also collecting all 90 stars (60 stars from all the stages, 15 stars by collecting 100 coins on each stage and other 15 secret stars). Bomb Battlefield *1. Big Bomb on the Summit *2. Pawrace with the Quick Pup *3. Skye Flies to the Sky *4. Find the 5 Red Coins Block Fortress *1. To the Top of the Fortress *2. Fall Onto the Caged Island *3. Blast Through the Wall *4. Red Coins on the Floating Isle Jolly Roger Zuma *1. Pup in the Sunken Ship *2. Treasure in the Ocean Cave *3. Can the Dolphin Come Out to Play? *4. Red Coins on the Ship Afloat Cold, Cold Mountain *1. Slip Slidin' Away *2. Big Penguin Race *3. Snowman's Lost His Head *4. Frosty Slide for 5 Red Coins Ghost Mansion *1. Go on a Ghost Hunt *2. Secret of the Haunted Books *3. Ride a Haunted Merry-Go-Round *4. Seek the 5 Red Coins Hazy Mazy Cave *1. Swimming Pup in the Cavern *2. Elevate for 5 Red Coins *3. A-Maze-ing Ememrgency Exit *4. Watch for Rolling Rocks Fire Land *1. Boil the Big Bully *2. 5-Coin Puzzle With 15 Pieces *3. Hot-Paw Into the Volcano *4. Elevator Tour In The Volcano Shifting Sand Land *1. Inside the Ancient Pyramid *2. Free-Flying For 5 Red Coins *3. Shining Atop the Pyramid *4. Pyramid Puzzle Pup, Pup Docks *1. Board Pawser's Sub *2. Pole-Jumping For Red Coins *3. Chests In The Current *4. The Manta Ray's Reward Snow Land *1. Snowman's Big Head *2. In the Deep Freeze *3. Snow Hunt for Red Coins *4. Into the Igloo Wet-Dry World *1. Shocking Arrow Lifts *2. Go to Town for Red Coins *3. Top o' the Town *4. Quick Race Through Downtown! Tall, Tall Mountain *1. Scale the Mountain *2. Scary 'Shrooms, Red Coins *3. Mysterious Mountainside *4. Fly to the Lonely Mushroom Tiny-Huge Island *1. Pluck the Piranha Flower *2. Rematch with the Pup Quick *3. The 5 Red Coins *4. The Tip Top of the Huge Island Tick Tock Clock *1. Roll into the Cage *2. Get a Hand *3. Timed Jumps on Moving Bars *4. Stop Time for Red Coins Rainbow Ride *1. Cruiser Crossing the Rainbow *2. Coins Amassed in a Maze *3. Tricky Triangles *4. Somewhere Over the Rainbow Boss Stages *1. Pawser in the Dark World The stage is unlockable after you collect 8 stars and if you complete the course you receive a key for you can unlock the basement. *2. Pawser in the Fire Land The stage is unlockable after you collect 20 stars and if you complete the course you receive a key for you can unlock the top floor. *3. Pawser in the Sky The stage is unlockable after you collect 45 stars and if you complete the final course, you save Ryder and finished the game. *On April 7th PAW Patrol 64 will launch a remake of the game for the Nintendo DS with new 15 courses. *PAW Patrol Kart *PAW Patrol Party This is a video referent to this fanon game: Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Remakes